1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to computation devices, and more particularly to computation devices that include an acceleration detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is a laptop computer, which when closed turns off its display. However, current laptop systems are limited by the use of mechanical or magnetic switches that must be placed at specific locations of the laptop and only provide information that to determine whether the laptop is open or closed. As a result, features requiring additional resolution cannot be accommodated by these devices, their mechanical nature limits their placement which reduces design freedom, and they are susceptible to outside interference, either mechanical or magnetic. Therefore, a device and method of overcoming these problems would be useful.